Friendly Neighborhood
by heartofwind
Summary: This is a crossover story between Spiderman and Victorious. Where Peter Parker leaves New York and begins schooling at Hollywood Arts. When he soon falls for a certain Vega girl. Does she feel the same way? Updated Please R&R. will moved to Xovers.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS OR THE SPECTACULAR SPIDERMAN. IF I DID I WOULD PROBABLY NOT BE WRITING YOU SO MUCH FOR R&R HOPE YOU ENJOY READING AS MUCH AS I HAVE WRITING. SOME OF TE OTHER MARVEL CHARACTES WILL BE MAKING AN APPEARANCE IN THIS STORY SEE IF YOU CAN RECOGNIZE WHO THEY ARE**.

It was a cool crisp December evening in New York it was around 9:00 pm. The air blew fiercely against the walls of the airport; it seemed as if the metal was being ripped away in attempt to expose the interior. A yellow taxi pulled up to the entrance as the passengers paid their driver and exited the vehicle an old women wearing a long coat that seemed to only slightly protect her from the cold winds stepped out followed by a young nineteen year old boy with an ocean blue sweater that had a few tiny holes. He was also wearing dirt brown cargo pants that also looked like they had been worn many times. They entered the building to escape the bitter cold of the elements, the young man and the women made their way to check-in the bags they preceded slowly to the bag scanning to drop off the luggage.

"Alright Peter dear, are you sure you want to go to California?" the old women asked the young man holding back the tears that betrayed her brave facial expression.

"I do Aunt May. Don't worry I'll visit when I can." Peter answered his aunt giving her a hug before he had to leave. "Plus may be if Spiderman leaves New York then some of the baddies will follow him out there." Peter thought to himself. The two said their goodbyes and Aunt May watched the boy she raised like her own son leave to head off to California to start a new life. He would be attending Hollywood Arts High School to study photography. Peter had a few months of experience working a freelance photographer for J. Jonah Jameson at the Daily Bugle capturing photos of Spiderman in action. Peter boarded the plane after a few hours of sitting in the terminal "I got to remember to thank Jameson for setting me up with a place in California. He didn't really have a choice when I told him Spiderman was leaving New York. I should catch some Z's it is going to be a long flight."

Once the plane landed after what seemed like forever Peter left the plane grabbed his bags and walked out into the lobby area. He decided to have a look around at the places to eat and grab a cup of coffee or an energy drink to wake himself up from the long flight. He stopped at some run-of-the-mill coffee shop he was too exhausted to read the name on the sign. He began walking out towards the pick-up and drop-off area to find the driver that he was told would be waiting for him. Peter made his way through the crowds of people going in all different directs to destinations unknown to him, as he reached the automatic doors leading outside he saw a man standing with a small whiteboard with the name "PARKER" written across it.

"You must be Mister Peter Parker the photographer from the Big Apple?" the dark skinned man said his speech heavy with some kind of accent that Peter could not determine.

"Yea that's me." Peter said giving the man a half smile like it was some sort of joke. The man took Peter's bags from him and led him out to the car. It was still night time when Peter landed in LA but the temperature had changed to were Peter no longer needed the sweater he had on, pulling it over his head he quickly shoved it into his backpack that had served has his carry-on during his flight. Peter got into the car buckled his seat belt and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Mister Parker, wake up we have arrived." The driver said placing his larger hand on Peter's shoulder shaking awake. Peter stretched trying to get rid of the grogginess that now plagued him. Peter looked at the incredible building now in front of him. The front of the house was a large window looking out into the yard that was littered with exotic plants of all different shades of the spectrum. From where he stood in the yard Peter could see that the large window gave a view of the kitchen and a living room. The driver made his way up to the door and motioned for Peter to follow him. When they reached the door the driver pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. He placed the bags into the house then handed the key to Peter then left. Peter now along made is way in the direction of what he thought would be his bedroom. Once inside Peter noticed that the majority of the house was made of glass. The flooring was completely a snow white tile and the few walls that were in the house, were either cover by larger paintings, or were painted the same snow white as the tile flooring. Looking into each room he passed discovering where the guest bedroom was as well as the bathrooms. Finally finding his room Parker tossed his bags onto the floor then collapsed on the bed. "Crap, leave it to Jameson to pick a see-through house for Spiderman to live. Well at least he and the company are paying for it." Peter said getting up and unzipped his luggage and pulled out his Spiderman costume. He slipped it on under his long sleeve white shirt and brown cargo pants. He put the gloves and mask into the large side pockets.

"Well it's time for Spidey to get to know the neighborhood." Peter said bolting for the backdoor where it was he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the doorbell ring. "Wonder who that could be? Well Spider Sense isn't going off that a good sign." Peter said rushing towards the front door he had come through no more than a few minutes ago. He opened the door to be greeted with four half-Latino faces looking at him.

"Hello we are the Vega family we are your new neighbors." The women said "We brought you a house warming gift. Oh, my name is Holly; this is my husband David, and our daughters Tori and Trina." Holly stated handing Peter the plate wrapped in tinfoil then proceeded to point at the other as she named them all. "Are your parent here?" she said pausing purposely giving Peter opportunity to introduce himself.

"Hi I'm Peter Parker, I moved here from New York. I am seventeen years old. No my parents are not here I live here by myself. I'll be attending Hollywood Arts this year studying to be a professional photographer. It's a pleasure to meet you all." He said formally and quickly not really giving the confused Vega family time to process that he said.

"Wait you live here all by yourself, completely alone?" Holly said her voice full of concern for the boy she barely knew.

"Oh no I meant that they were not here now the will be here in a day or two. There are a few things they needed to take care of before they left New York." He lied to calm her down "But thank you for your concern though." Peter said being sincere it reminded him of his Aunt May.

"Wait you said you were going to Hollywood Arts?" Tori asked Peter her face lighting up at the mention of her all-time favorite school.

"Yea, do you know where it is? I forgot to get the address for my parents and I don't have a car" Peter said smiling at Tori hoping she knew where the school was located.

"I go there along with my sister Trina." Tori said pointing to her obviously older sister who was texting on her phone not paying any attention to what was going on around her.

"Maybe I could get a ride with you tomorrow if it is not too much of a hassle for you?" Peter asked trying not to sound like he was begging too much. Tori looked at her parent, with her best puppy dog face on, who were going to have to tell Trina that see was going to need to pick Peter up on the way to school tomorrow.

"It won't be a problem at all Peter." Holly said chiming in glad that at least one of her daughters was making an effort to be neighborly. After a few more questions about anything the Vegas could think of, and the occasional question from Trina about how many famous people Peter knew in New York and if they could help her become famous. Peter said his goodbyes to the family and went back into his house and headed out the back door into the warm night.

"DING DONG. Hello Peter are you up." came a female voice from the front door. Peter ripped the covers off grabbing a pair of jeans and ran for the front door, whipping it open seeing Tori standing holding her book bag smiling brightly. Tori realizing that Peter was standing there in the doorway without his shirt on, she could not help but glance down at his abs. "Holy cow, there's no way that's real." Tori thought slightly ashamed for sneaking a peek.

"Sorry I completely spaced on the day, hold one let me go get my stuff." Peter confessed dashing back to his room grabbing his costume and a shirt to cover his Spiderman garb. He grabbed the key off the countertop locked up and then got into the car with Tori and her sister as they made their way to HA. Once they reached the school Peter made his way to the office picked up his schedule, his locker location and books from the secretary who was sitting at the desk. Peter checked his classes he had Method Acting with Mr. Sikowitz. Before heading to class he stopped by his locker put his put his lunch into along with his books that were for his afternoon classes.

Peter walked into class seeing Tori talking with an African American with dreads he was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with purple and blue stripes across it. He also had on black denim jeans with vans skateboarding shoe. Standing next to him was a short girl with bright red hair wearing a bright pink dress with flowers decorating it and a bow in her hair holding it up in a ponytail. Tori Looked over when Peter opened the door, she bounced up to him grabbing his arm pulling him over to where she was standing

"Guys this is Peter Parker he is my neighbor who just moved in next door from New York." She announced to the other two "Peter this is Cat and Andre." Tori continued. Andre held out his fist for Peter to hit and Cat giggled at the mention of her name. Peter fist bumped Andre and threw a hand up and waved to Cat.

"My brother went to New York; he was beat up on the subway for having a purse." Cat said looking at her friends hoping for a response, but no such luck. Peter looked around noticing a gothic girl with slightly abnormally pale skin for living in LA she was wearing a black shirt with dark blue with black hair with blue streaks in it, holding onto a tan-skinned boy. He was wearing a white V-neck shirt with a flannel shirt on over it.

"Greetings students, it's time for a new day and we have a new student joining us." Said a crazy haired homeless man climbing in through the window, the students all took their seats Peter sat next to Tori, Andre and Cat. "Alright kids, why don't we start off with having our new student introduce." The man said pointing at a curly haired boy with a button up shirt with a puppet on his lap.

"I'm Robbie I am not a new student. I have been going here to this school, you know me!" Robbie said throwing a tantrum like a little kid. Peter chuckled to himself and got out of his seat.

"Ha the whacked out teacher doesn't know you, you're a loser." His puppet said amused at the teacher's lack of interest in his student. Peter walked to the front of the room, stopped and looked at his new classmates.

"Hi I'm Peter Parker."

**HOPE YOU LIKED READING THE STORY DON'T WORRY IT WILL PICK UP. PARKER'S VILLIANS WILL BE GOING TO BE JIONING HIM IN LA. ALSO THERE MIGHT BE A LOVE INTEREST BETWEEN PETER AND TORI LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND MAYBE HOW YOU WANT IT TO HAPPEN.**


	2. Neighborhood Watch

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY READING THE SECOND CHAPTER OF THE STORY. **

"Hi, I'm Peter Parker." He said waving his hand at all the students in the classroom, most of the students didn't really seem to notice he was even up in the front talking. After a few short seconds of awkward silence Peter looked over to Sikowitz who had fallen asleep against the back wall in the room.

"Sikowitz naps over" the dark haired boy with his hand draped around the frightening, gothic girl shoulder.

"YOU CAN SLEEP WHEN YOU'RE DEAD!" the female shouted at the top of her lungs throwing what appeared to be a dictionary at her napping teacher. The book slammed into the wall next to their teacher, making a good sized dent in the plaster, who then proceeded to scream like a school girl and frantically waving his arms in the air. Once Sikowitz got his composure back he made his way to the stage

"Very informative Peter, please have a seat but don't take it home." Sikowitz said clapping as he moved to the front of the room. Peter moved off the stage and took his seat next to Tori. Once he reached his seat he felt his Spidey Sense going off, alerting him to the danger nearby. Suddenly the side wall of the classroom exploded and a massive figure stood amidst the rubble that was formerly the classroom wall. Everything around Peter moved in slow motion. Pieces of the wall ripped past Peter's head as he dove to the side avoid the onslaught of objects coming directly at him. Through the dust Peter could barely see what was going on around him, he noticed whatever he had landed on was a lot softer than the ground, looking down he saw he had shielded Tori just before the wall exploded.

"What? This place is a school? There can't be nothing that valuable here." the giant of a man said. As the dust began to settle a little Peter looked up to see a muscular goliath of a man wearing a grey suit with a rhino head as the helmet. "_What in the world is Rhino doing here_?" Peter thought to as he slowly moved off of Tori and he slowly tried to make his way to the door. Peter had almost reached the door when Rhino spotted him moving

"Hold it punk dis partys not over!" Rhino shouted as he stampeded towards Peter. Rolling out of the way as Rhino busted through the door. Peter seizing the perfect moment stumbled out the first many holes that Rhino made, into the halls along with several other students. Tori looked around not seeing Peter or Sikowitz anywhere in the room she panicked she crawled over to Andre and her other friends.

"Andre! Beck! Cat! Jade! Robbie! We need to get out of here!" she screamed rushing out into the hallway, she looked around frantically in each direction "Where is Peter!" The gang did respond to her question as they were too disoriented from the incident.

"Vega we need to leave! I'm sure your boyfriend is fine!" Jade shout raising her hand to her head covering the wound on her head that was slowly oozing blood.

"Jades right we need…" Andre started to say when they heard the sound of clattering rubble behind them. They all spun around to see Rhino re-emerge from the hole in the wall of the hallway. He pointed at them and stepped out into the hallway. Lowering his head and pushing his foot back as if he were trying to push himself towards them.

"You little kiddies thought you could get away huh?" Rhino chuckled in a low voice. He began charging the kids they held onto each other screaming when out of nowhere came a flash of red and blue. Rhino seemed to trip on what appeared to be a spider web stretching across the floor and fell on the hard school floor cracking the tile he landed on. The kids looked up to see a young man wearing a red and blue costume that had what resembled spider webs all over it and a graphic depicting a red spider on the back of it.

"Who the hell are you and where did you come from?" Beck asked the mysterious stranger who saved their lives, taking a small step towards him.

"Oh I'm just your friendly neighborhood Spiderman. Now you guys get out of here, I'll deal with Capt'n Smashy over here." Spiderman jokingly pointed at Rhino who had recovered from his fall. The gang took off towards safety; Tori quickly glanced back over her shoulder at her savior before she rounded the corner.

"Web-head? Newspapers said you left New York. Guess no body told me you was goin' to LA!" Rhino shouted laughing at his good fortune. He charged Spiderman lowering his horn attempting to gore the hero. Spiderman dodged by quickly jumping onto the ceiling. Rhino ran past completely missing. Spiderman took the opportunity and shot two strands of web onto the back of the charging giant. Rhino noticed and decided to keep running pulling Spiderman off the ceiling dragging him along for the ride down the hall. Spiderman released his grip on both web ropes before he happened to be dragged to far, he was now on all fours ready for Rhino's second pass at him. Rhino charged back at Spiderman, who shot another web rope on Rhino's face blinding the brute as he came to a lumbering stop. Spiderman jumped onto his head wrapping Rhino's head in a choke hold with his legs and began punching him in the head. Rhino simply removed the web from his face with one hand and grabbed Spiderman with the other, threw him to the ground and tried to stomp on the hero's chest. Before Rhino could crush Spiderman he rolled onto the palm of his hands and pushing up flipped onto his feet.

"_I don't have enough stamina to outlast him in a fist fight gotta think of something fast." _Spiderman thought desperately trying to think of a way to bring this guy down. That's when he noticed that when Rhino had fallen he apparently broken a water pipeline in the floor_. "Perfect, now all I need are exposed wires and I got an electrical current." _Peter formulated while looking around for the wires hanging from the ceiling. When he spotted what he needed he smashed his fist further into the floor damaging the pipes further sending water gushing out from the floor.

"Diggin a grave for yourself Bug? Don't worry I'll putcha in da ground soon enough!" Rhino taunted before charging at what seemed to him as an unprepared Spiderman. As Rhino came stomping through the puddle Spiderman shot two webs from his wrist, grabbing the wires from the ceiling and pulling towards Rhino and himself. The wires contacted Rhino's back and sent an electrical shock throughout the brute's whole body immobilizing him and sending him crashing unconscious on the floor. Spiderman making sure Rhino wasn't going anywhere jumped on the ceiling and scurried off to go check on the kids. He heard voices and what sounded like sirens from police officers outside heading toward him. "_Hmm. I should probably check on them as Parker"._ Spiderman decided before he escaped out a broken window.

Outside the students were all huddled together comforting each other and getting medical attention for those who needed it. The paramedics were running around carrying kids into emergency vehicles to be taken to hospitals and the police were storming the school in full gear prepared for whatever they might encounter. The gang found each other after getting attention for the minor and slightly serious wounds some of them had. None of them really knew what happened or why they were still trying to calm down.

"OK does anyone know who the two costume freaks were?" Jade asked not really expecting any sort of real answer from the others she knew they were just as clueless as she was.

"No but the second guy said he was Spiderman." Andre said cradling his arm in a sling. Robbie's eyes lit up as he pulled his Pear Pad out of his book bag.

"Really you managed to save that thing and you let me get stepped on!" Rex yelled completely furious with Robbie. Robbie ignored him as he pushed the touch screen to search the internet checking out his theory.

"I knew it! Spiderman is a hero/vigilante from New York. I knew I had heard the name before. Wonder why he's here?" Robbie said showing everyone the articles from the Daily Bugle website. His friends started reading when Peter came running up to the group.

"Peter you're ok!" Tori shouted giving him a hug knocking him off balance slightly. Peter winced when her body hit his.

"What's wrong? Did you get hurt?" Tori asked concerned looking him over not seeing anything noticeable.

"Yea I was knocked down and I think I bruised something." Peter said lifting up his shirt to reveal bandages around his stomach. The police emerged from the building with Rhino in massive handcuffs as big as a car tire.

"Who's that dude?" Andre asked Robbie thinking the Daily Bugle might help.

"The newspaper doesn't say." Robbie said still scrolling through the articles that were available.

"He was really mean and scary." Cat said trying to be as cheerful as possible after something like that happened. The others looked at the girl who was now wrapping her hair around her pointer finger with an innocent look on her face.

Two men began working their way to the front of the student body. The man with the light colored skin was handed a megaphone from one of the police officers.

"Attention students due to recent devastations to the school, we will be closed till the proper repairs can be made. Thank you." the man handed the megaphone back to the policemen and along with the other man returned to the interior of the school.

"Well what should we do now that we are on an extremely early spring break?" Beck asked jokingly to trying to break the tension. The others looked around at each other trying to come up with an idea. Peter breaking the awkward silence cleared his throat

"Well we could get lunch to calm our nerves, and then figure out what we want to do for the rest of the day." The others nodded their heads in agreement. They figured out where they were heading after a couple of terrible suggestions from Robbie and Rex as well as a few hundred objections from Jade. Finally Tori suggested they go to Karaoke Dokie the others agreed due to the fact they couldn't agree on anything else.

"What's Karaoke Dokie?" Peter asked when they all were going out to their cars and figuring out who was riding with who.

"What do you think it is? The name of the restaurant gives it away." Jade commented harshly on Peter's question. To this Beck gave Jade the "be nice" look and she simply rolled her eyes and signed loudly crossing her arms.

"It's a restaurant with and karaoke stage." Andre explained to Peter, who gave Andre a grateful nod for the clarification.

"Alright who is riding with whom?" Beck asked everyone once the reached his car while twirling his keys around on his finger.

"I drove today and I can take three people." Robbie said looking around to see who was going to ask to ride with him.

"And I can only take one other person in addition to Jade in my truck." Beck added

Tori, Cat, Andre, and Peter decided to flip a coin to see who had to go in which car. Heads was Beck's truck and tails was Robbie's car

"Ha you're tails 'cause you stink like butt." Rex commented Robbie began to argue with the mischievous little puppet.

"OK Cat." Andre said as he tossed the coin into the air catching it as it came down. He opened his hand "Looks like its tails little red. Alright Tori your turn." again he tossed the coin and he came up tails. "Pete it's your turn bud." Andre said flipping the coin a third time this time Andre failed to catch it and it hit the ground heads face up.

"Well looks like the three are going with Robbie and Peters going with us." Beck said rather indifferent to the outcome, however Jade would have preferred if she and Beck where alone.

"Hey Beck was it? I forgot my book bag do you care if I go grab it?" Peter asked him

"No man, go get it we will wait for you." Beck said in a hushed voice so Jade wouldn't overhear and become more aggravated. Peter ran back towards the Asphalt Café; Beck and Jade were leaning up against his truck waiting for Peter to return. By this time the crowd of students had cleared out of the school. Peter came jogging out of the school when he stopped suddenly

"What's he doing now? It's bad enough he took forever finding his book bag" Jade angrily asked her boyfriend

"It wasn't that long; don't know it looks like he dropped something." Beck informed her leaning his head forward taking a closer look as they continued staring in Peter's direction they saw him reach down and pick up the mask Spiderman was wearing earlier. Beck and Jade stared wide eyed in shock.

"Hey… guys what's wrong?" Peter asked as he reached the couple looking around trying to see what they were staring at.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED ANOTHER CHAPTER OF FRIENDLY NEIGHBORHOOD. PLEASE R&R THANKS.**


	3. Friendly Surroundings

**HEY GUYS THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT OF THIS STORY. I'M REALLY WONDERING IF YOU GUYS WANT ME CONTINUE. I PROBABLY WILL EITHER WAY JUST BECAUSE I LOVE SPIDERMAN. THANKS AND ENJOY!**

Tori helped Peter into the house carrying one of his bags into the living room laying it down on the ledge surrounding the fireplace not wanting to spread ash all over the house. Peter placed the bag in his hand next to the other and opened it grabbing a clean pair of blue jeans and a red T-shirt.

"I'm going to change into a pair of clean clothes; I'm done feeling like a fire-pit for a long time." Peter joked trying to get a smile from Tori; little did he know she was more than happy to have him staying at her house. "Where would be a good place to change without making too much of a scene?" he asked looking around to see if there was a bathroom close.

"Well you probably wanna take a shower before you put on those clean clothes, so I'll show you to the bathroom." Tori said heading up the wooden stairs followed by Peter. When they reached the bathroom she left closing the door behind her and headed back downstairs. Peter looked around him at the foreign environment that was Tori Vega's bathroom. There was a small countertop made of onyx marble and a clear sink bowl sitting on top of the counter. There was a large mirror where he assumed she applied her make-up due to the large amount sitting out on the counter. He removed his dirty clothes and hopped into the warm shower.

Tori from the couch could hear the water running in her shower. She turned on the TV to distract her thoughts from continuing to focus on anything more than the shower. She flipped through the channels but could find anything that caught her interest. She pulled out her phone and updated her status on

"Nothing good on TV to watch, waiting to talk with Peter. FEELING: Bored/Confused." Tori put her phone back into her pocket as she heard Peter coming down the steps fully clean and clothed drying his hair with a small towel. He walked over and sat down next to Tori, who now had turned the TV off when Peter sat down.

"Peter about earlier... I just… I'm really sorry if you…" Tori said struggling to find the right words to say as she shifted on the couch turning to face him.

"Don't worry about it Tori." Peter said not really focused on what she was saying his thoughts were on who or what demolished his house. "_The list of people I know who make punch a hole in a home is pretty small, maybe Venom, Green Goblin, Carnage, Hulk, Shocker, Ghost Rider, Iron Man…now that I think about it I know a lot of people who can make a hole that big in a building. Oh boy I really hope it not Venom that tongue freaks me out."_ Tori moved off the couch and stretched out pulling Peter's attention back to the Vega family's living room.

"Um if you need anything just come up to my room, night Peter." Tori said moving toward the stairs turning off the lights as she went.

"Night Tori." Peter replied grabbing a pillow and blanket that were sitting on the couch.

It was a warm night and the breeze provided a little relief from the heat of LA. The city was still awake and crime most definitely was not in bed getting its beauty sleep. Spiderman swung from building to rooftop looking over the city searching for an opportunity to be a hero to the citizens of LA.

After a few hours he heard police sirens and began to follow the sounds to a bank. He quickly leapt into action swinging closer to get a better look at the developing crime scene. The police where already on the scene with their weapons drawn aimed at the large open that used to be the bank's front doors.

"Either somebodies going to jail or there was some confusion about open twenty-four hours." Spiderman joked to himself. Climbing down the building that stood across the street he noticed two familiar figures emerging from the front of the bank. One was a balding man in his thirties wearing glasses and a long brown trench coat. He was being held up in the air by four robotic arms that appeared to be coming out of his back. The other was also a man around the same age only he had on a yellow jumpsuit with red highlights with his face being covered by a yellow ski mask. The policemen were holding their position behind the cars that formed a barricade preventing an easy escape for the felons.

"Doctor Octopus and Shocker?, I don't think they ever teamed up in New York. Well new town, new team ups I guess." Spiderman shrugged as he swung to the roof of the bank. The villains had not noticed the hero pass over head.

"Alright Shocker clear us a path." The Doctor said patting his companion on the shoulder before standing aside. Shocker raised his arms and sent sonic waves emitted from the devices on his arms at the police's car sending them flying. Before he could do the same to the remaining cars Spiderman grappled his arms with several web strands at the same time roping him a few feet off the ground.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Shocker yelled struggling to break free from the webbed handcuffs.

"What's wrong Shocker I thought you guys would be glad to see me? _Spidey Sense?"_ Spiderman jumped barely avoiding one of the robotic arms but was not fast enough for the second that clamped down on his neck with great force then threw the hero off the roof crashing to the street below. Spiderman slowly got to his feet shaking his head from the impact of the fall, noticing that Shocker was now free and was now advancing towards him. Spiderman then noticed the bags of money Shocker left unattended on the steps he shot a string of web grab the bag but before he could strike the villain in the back of the skull, Doc Oc's extra arm severed the webbing.

"Now, now wall crawler did your mother never teach you it's wrong to take other people's things?" the Doctor taunted waving one of the robotic arms. Spiderman quickly dove behind one of the police cars avoiding another one of Shocker's sonic blasts. The policemen had now regrouped from and begun to fire at the two villains who had gathered the bags of cash and were now fleeing. Unfortunately for the hero he was unable to pursue them and several of the officers were coming over to most likely arrest Spiderman.

"Loved to stay and chat but gotta run guys." Spiderman called back at the officers as he was swinging away from the crime scene. "_Can't believe I let them get away, at least now I know to keep my eyes open for them."_ He thought as he headed back to Tori's house.

Peter reached Tori's house going into the backyard and removed his mask and spider suit. He pulled out a bag he had hidden in the bushes before he left. He opened it pulling out his clothes that had been stashed in it and exchanged them for his costume and put the bag's strap on his shoulder. As Peter stepped out of the bushes he heard something moving through the plants on the Vega's back porch. "_Great who is it this time The Boogie Man? I'm gonna start needing hero vacation days."_ Peter joked as he cautiously moved towards the noise when he recognized who it was romping through the vegetation.

"Robbie! What the heck are you doing here?" Peter asked the curly haired boy.

"I'm looking for Rex, he texted me saying he was at Tori's house." Robbie said looking in Peter's direction. Just then the window above the two boys opened and Tori appeared.

"Get the hell out of my room Rex!" the Latino girl screamed as she grabbed the puppet.

"NO, NOT OUT THE WINDOW!" the puppet protested as he landed on the concrete between Peter and Robbie. Peter gazed down at Rex and then back up to Robbie

"I should probably go now." Robbie said slowly picking up Rex, Peter nodded to Robbie and with that Rex and him were gone. Peter heard Robbie scolding Rex as he went into the house to find Tori waiting for him in the living room with her arms crossed over her chest and a stern look on her face.

"Where were you?" she asked Peter as he was shutting the door.

"I stepped out for some fresh air and then went for a jog around the neighborhood." He lied not wanting her to know the truth. Not satisfied with his answer Tori came closer to Peter and looked him in the eyes

"Who goes jogging in the middle of the night other than creepy guys with mustaches? Besides you're not wearing jogging clothes, where were you really?" she questioned again this time noticing the bag in his hand. "What's in the bag Peter?" she asked, with a hint of concern in her voice, reaching for it. Peter quickly pulled away

"I told you I went jogging and my dirty clothes are in the bag." but the tension between the two of them pulled the zipper open and causing the contents to be dumped on the floor.

"What in the world?" Tori asked reaching down snatching up a piece of the strange clothing. "Wait this is…Peter your Spiderman?" she asked holding the mask in her hands. Peter took a deep breath and closed his eyes as moved his hand through his hair. "Well are you?"

Peter deciding it was best just to tell her the truth rather than deny it "Tori I was hoping he would never find out." He said opening his eyes again and looking into hers. "I didn't want anybody to know, I did it to protect you guys." Tori just stood there in silence staring into the eyes of the mask she still held in her hands. "Please say something, I know I screwed up big time but…" he stopped mid-sentence "Who am I kidding, I already know how this is gonna end." He said quietly as he started walking over to the patio door, as he reached for the doorknob he felt pressure on his back and two arms wrap around to the front of his chest.

"Don't go I am not mad it just took me a couple of seconds to process that." Tori said with her head nestled in between his shoulder blades. "I am not mad at you I understand." She said releasing him. "Besides it might be kinda nice having a boyfriend who's a superhero." Peter's eyes widen at her words and he stared back at her in confusion.

"Wait, are you asking me out or is the California girls kick guys out of their homes?" he question, Tori laughed and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Well that answers my question but it's still not clear maybe another would help?"

Tori laughed and rubbed her tired eyes "I'll see you tomorrow morning goodnight." She said going over and laying down on the couch pulling the covers over her.

"Hey now what are you doing you want me to go sleep in your bed?" Peter said trying to get Tori out of his bed.

"The couch is big enough for the two of us." She said somewhat seductively. Immediately after Peter heard this he gave up and laid down on the couch with her.

"Alright but keep your hands to yourself." he said adjusting the blanket to cover his body. Tori pulled out her phone and changed her status on TheSlap to "in a relationship with Peter Parker" Feeling: Safe.

The next morning Tori awoke to a half empty couch and the smell of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. She looked up in the direction of the kitchen seeing Peter busily moving around preparing breakfast. Tori got up and stretched and made her way over to the kitchen. Peter noticed her and walked over and placed a kiss on her forehead

"Good morning I made you breakfast, hope you like pancakes." He said returning to his cooking "How did you sleep?" he asked as he placed the breakfast items on a plate and handed it to Tori along with a fork. Tori took the plate and went to sit at the table.

"Pretty good how about you." She said stabbing some eggs and putting it into her mouth.

"Good, oh by the way Andre called you when you were still asleep he was wondering if we all wanted to hang out." Peter said joining her at the table

"Yea that is alright with me." She said

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE I HAVE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL STARTING UP AGAIN. I JUST WANT TO ALSO THANK THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEW FAITHFULLY THANK YOU GUYS FOR THAT.**


End file.
